heists_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Version 1.1.7.28 To Be Announced * New Data Store System Version 1.1.7.27 June 15, 2018 * Data store Fix Version 1.1.7.24 June 12, 2018 * General Exploit Patches * Rebuilt data store in attempt to circumnavigate ongoing issues Version 1.1.7.12 June 10, 2018 * Preparation for future updates * Room Upgrade Purchase Failure fixed * Potential Data-store Fix Version 1.1.7.11 June 9, 2018 * Removed 5000 unnecessary parts * Removed 700,000 unnecessary voxels (polygon) * Optimized game performance * Combined Jump + Sprint into one stamina display * Exploit patches * Data Store modified to potentially solve data loss/corruption. * Early game item discount * Reduced player protection limit to $1000 in vault cash. Version 1.1.7.03 June 8, 2018 * Smooth Terrain fixes * Fixed issues at base "Building Site" Version 1.1.7.00 June 8, 2018 * Car speed increase * Revamped Roads (Motorways, On/Off Ramps) * .44 Magnum buffed * Random spawns * User Interactives no longer prompt backpacks * Car Damage Adjustments * Combat Log system returns! * Anti-cheat improvements * Data-storage improvements * Money bags in vault can be picked up * Protection limit reduced to 2500 from 3000 * Patched issue with world limits clipping Hillside hideout Version 0.1.6.07 June 6, 2018 * Minor Exploit Patch Version 0.1.6.06 June 6, 2018 * Shopping Mall Doors anchored Version 0.1.6.05 June 5, 2018 * Money bags (dropped by killed players) now stay on the ground for 5 minutes, increased from 3 minutes. Version 0.1.6.04 June 5, 2018 * Exploit patch * Cash on Combat Log temporarily disabled due to exploits Version 0.1.6.03 June 4, 2018 * Patch of some further known exploits * Preemptive strike on some potential exploits Version 0.1.0.1.6.02 June 4, 2018 * Cash Exploit patched * Erroneous player data removed Version 0.1.6.00 June 3, 2018 * Vault secured if door is not broken to protect from exploits. * Death Screen * PC Team Message * Hints revamped * Force Field removed during combat * Anti-Speed * Team members can now spawn cars. * 3 New gamepass backpacks: (Neon Pink, Chrome, Camouflage) * Minor Hideout Ajustments * Backpack Wall * Backpacks no longer block bullets * Cash Donations * New/Better Blur Effect * New Combat logging system (No data loss) * Car overhaul with new entry/exit system * Key card doors flash when locked * Fixed material shop game pass items * Other Exploit Patches Version 0.1.5.89 June 1, 2018 * Gun Stats/Ammo fix * UI Updates expanded to more GUI's * Even more general fixes Version 0.1.5.81 May 29, 2018 * UI Updates * Generic bug fixes * Performance/Stability improvements Version 0.1.5.64 May 24, 2018 * .44 Magnum weapon released * New Content listed in intro * Minor bug fixes i.e. Ammo boxes Version 0.1.5.58 May 23, 2018 * Added two new cars * Adjusted Car Mechanics that simulate acceleration. * Heists Premium Gamepass released! * Added fixes for longstanding bugs, Server should be more robust now * Upgraded Interior design for Hideouts * Added Silver and Gold Backpacks * Added Jeep Version 0.1.4.45 May 4, 2018 * Fixed issue where players get stuck inside hideouts * Potential solution to hideouts displaying "Deposit" when stealing * Backpack shielding players has also been fixed * Anti Jump-power exploit Version 0.1.4.44 May 2, 2018 * ATV added * Pickup truck added * Door lag fix * Garages now auto detect spawn position * G19-S added * Ammo boxes are in all tycoons for M9 pisto * General bug fixes Version 0.1.3.43 April 29, 2018 * Map Updated * Fixed issue with light parts taking damage in doors * Added error handling systems throughout the game * Other bug fixes * Gun script updated Version 0.1.3.41 April 27, 2018 * Attempted Vault Fix Version 0.1.3.40 April 27, 2018 * Minor Bug fixes Version 0.1.3.39 April 27, 2018 * Added more loot opportunities * Fixed team damage Version 0.0.2.30 April 24, 2018 * Added intro music * Removed Chat from Intro * Changed Hideout names Version 0.0.2.29 April 23, 2018 * Car Steering fixes Version 0.0.2.28 April 23, 2018 * Added new weapons: (STF/12, L96A1) Version 0.0.2.27 April 22, 2018 * Adaptive loot spawning * Added HK 416 Version 0.0.2.26 April 22, 2018 * Added a Gold Mine * Fixed Ammo GUI Version 0.0.2.24 April 21, 2018 * Added Ammo box to Lumber Mill hideout * Added Day/Night cycle * Fixed/Edited teams * Cash is now evenly distributed throughout teammates. Version 0.0.2.23 April 21, 2018 * Team Systems rebuilt Version 0.0.2.20/21 April 20, 2018 * Fixed issue with Site Protection disabled * Fixed Issue where players could damage their own doors. Version 0.0.2.19 April 19, 2018 * Added V2 Cars to all hideouts * Added V3 Car to Lumber only (Testing Purposes) Version 0.0.2.17 April 18, 2018 * Added Small Tower Block and Underground hideout Version 0.0.1.16 April 17, 2018 * Added robbable home store * Added Edge walls to stop players falling off map * Stealing GUI now indicates when backpack doesn't have enough room Version 0.0.0.14/15 April 16, 2018 * You can no longer steal more than one item at a time. * Security Patch Version 0.0.0.13 April 16, 2018 * Various bug fixes * Added hideout immunity until cash value is 3000 Version 0.0.0.12 April 16, 2018 * Update Log Started Category:Updates